


Random artwork

by Unigreen (kasyblack)



Category: DCU (Comics), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Art, Sketches, Zombie!Loki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-02-07 20:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1913055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasyblack/pseuds/Unigreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ideas for my own amusement</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki in a conundrum

[](http://s1297.photobucket.com/user/kasyblack/media/c20815e9-179c-4718-982d-e062424aaeab_zps8217c879.jpg.html)


	2. Had they chosen a different actor...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another actor playing Khan

studio made quite a racist choice of making a "superior man" white this turn around.  
And seriously, did Nero somehow influence this retcon or did yet another time traveller also influence past without any opposition?  
anyway, even if it would be hilarious to see either a Morgan Freeman Khan or Jackie Chan Khan or even Vidyut Jamwal (guy seems more or less indian and not bad to look at either) or one of the many many action heroes of latino or indian descent... I had one more similarly racist choice stuck in my noggin'  
sketch from Procreate  
[](http://s1297.photobucket.com/user/kasyblack/media/hadtheychosenadifferentactor_zpsa1b1b403.jpg.html)

I also seem to be taken by an idea of one superior race replacing other in the STiD pods - namely Asgardians being frozen for whatever reason. though for the one blackmailed to be Loki something had to seriously mess with his magic - perhaps the event of being frozen, however unlikely, or punishment from the Allfather everyone seems to be content to give out...


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old chibi picture inspired by death of Dream of the Endless

[](http://s1297.photobucket.com/user/kasyblack/media/42f1abaf-d56e-4f17-97b6-74fd7a7fc9b8_zps077b8f2e.jpg.html)


	4. Old Mad Genius Potter idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a lot of plans...

[](http://s1297.photobucket.com/user/kasyblack/media/ff95fa33-6eab-4ece-8ee8-1407afafa26f_zps8c87b2b8.jpg.html)


	5. Child Thor 'n' Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Childhood woes...

[](http://s1297.photobucket.com/user/kasyblack/media/C21_zps0e722853.jpg.html)

By the way, had anyone noticed how strangely none of Marvel Odin's kids are also Frigga's?  
There must be a lot of vengeful ideas floating around in the heads of this family's members...  
Had anyone ever written a fic where Thor finds out what his mother is, and has a meltdown insted of Loki - or together with him? After all, Odin does seem to like collecting his not-at-all-weapons powerful kids.  
Or maybe it would have been interesting to see an Odin who _does_ follow the _Catch 'em all_ ideal?


	6. Miasma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tesseract  
> It seems to look worse the more I see it.  
> Like a train crash, but without the benefit of exciting mortal peril...

[ ](http://s1297.photobucket.com/user/kasyblack/media/imagejpg1_zpsf2a6233c.jpg.html)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Green sleeves and blood. Vampire!Natasha.

[](http://s1297.photobucket.com/user/kasyblack/media/Mobile%20Uploads/Natasha_zpsx171d5eu.png.html)


	8. Loki chased

[](http://s1297.photobucket.com/user/kasyblack/media/image.jpg1_zps8lmbqh2i.jpg.html)


	9. Zombie Loki

[](http://s1297.photobucket.com/user/kasyblack/media/image.jpg1_zps29cn5itl.jpg.html)


End file.
